Corus High School - The First Year
by Kay Harakuwa
Summary: AU - Keladry Mindelan has just moved to Corus. She has to adjust to life in a private school. Plus Kel has to fight to prove that girls can Duel just as well as boys! (K/?) *NEW CHAPTER* A secret admirer...oooh! Plus Kel goes out for a walk only to get an
1. Corus High School - Informational Page

**CORUS HIGH SCHOOL – Informational Page**

Story written by Kay Harakuwa

Special credit goes to Naomi (night writer)

All information in this section is under three headings: Places in the Story, Concepts (Classes and Such) in the Story, or People in the Story. Each place, concept, or person is listed in alphabetical order under each heading. 

If I miss anything or you have questions, please mention it in your reviews or email me at: kay_harakuwa@yahoo.com. Thanks!

P.S. I also have response to your reviews at the bottom of the page!!!! 

**FIC UPDATED ON THIS DATE:** March 30, 2002  
**NEXT POSTING FOR CHAPTER:** Sometime in April?? I don't know…hopefully sometime soon, though!!  
**A/N: **Okay, I'm sick and really…well, sick. I feel totally lousy, but I hope to get better soon to write the next chapter. That's what it comes down to. 

**SPOILERS: **Here's a small excerpt from the next chapter:

            "What do you mean that you won't let me compete? I'm the best you have out there!" yelled Joren.

_            Coach Obafem shook his head sadly. "I wish I could do something about this, son, but the only reason this is happening is because of you. You wouldn't be in this mess if you had kept up your grades, but you didn't. So now not only you suffer, but the team suffers also. I'm sorry, Stone, but you brought this down on yourself."_

PLACES IN THE STORY 

**Corus High School (CHS)** – The most prestigious private school located in Tortall. Located in Corus, Tortall.  
**Corus, Tortall –** The capital of Tortall is one of the most prosperous cities on Mithros.  
**Mithros –** Fourth planet from the Sun that is located in the Mother Goddess galaxy.  
**Tortall –** Peaceful nation with a powerful military force (ex. Tortallan Armed Forces). Current president of Tortall is Jonathan Conte.  
**Yamani Islands –** Home of the finest military in all of Mithros. Located north and west of Tortall, across the Emerald Ocean. 

            ****

CONCEPTS (CLASSES AND SUCH) IN THE STORY 

**Corus High School –** The school is a prestigious private school. Comparison to our public high schools in U.S. is like so:  
                        1st Year – 9th grade, Freshman

                        2nd Year – 10th grade, Sophomore

                        3rd Year – 11th grade, Junior

                        4th Year – 12th grade, Senior  
Uniforms are a must on every Monday, Tuesday, and Thursday. The rest of the week (Wednesday, Friday, Saturday, Sunday) is free dress days. Classes are on every day except for Saturday and Sunday and those days are usually filled with events or club meetings. Free days are given once every few months where classes are suspended for the day. The classes for each day of the week go like so:

****

**Keladry Mindelan, 1st Year Student, Corus High School**

(Advised to take advanced classes)

Period 1: Advanced Common Languages – Yayin, Matthew – C 10

Period 2: Physical Education – Bell, Eda – G 01

Period 3: Advanced Math – Ivor, Blake – C 18

Period 4: Plants and Animals – Reed, Lindhall – B 04

Period 5: Advanced History and Law of Tortall – Olau, Myles – A 09

Period 6: Customs – Oakbridge, Upton – B 11

Period 7: Advanced Technology – Salmalin, Numair – D 15

Period 8: Myths and Legends – Tkaa, Luke – D 12

Period 9: Combat Arts [a.k.a. Dueling and Shang Arts] – Ezeko, Obafem and Seastone, Hakuin – G 03****

**Dueling Club –** The Dueling Club was started when the school first opened. The most prominent club/sport/team in the school and throughout Tortall, the CHS Dueling Club is ranked #1 in Tortall and #2 in all of Mithros. Current caption of the CHS Dueling Club is Joren Stone, 2nd Year. The club supervisors are Obafem Ezeko and Hakuin Seastone. The club consists of fighting in the Shang Arts, staffs, swords, and free-style fighting. No girl [or woman] fighter has been in the CHS Dueling Club for over two hundred years. 

**PEOPLE IN THE STORY**

**Anders Mindelan –** Special Advisor (former commanding officer) in the Tortallan Armed Forces. Married to Tilaine Mindelan with three children.  
**Baird Queenscove –** Head of the Medical Association of Tortall. Father of Nealan Queenscove.  
**Blake Ivor – **Advanced Math teacher at CHS.  
**Cavall Wyldon –** Current principal at CHS. Responsible of saving the lives of the three youngest Conte children in the Immortal Wars.  
**Eda Bell** – Teaches Physical Education at CHS.  
**Ezeko Obafem – **Dueling teacher and Dueling Club coach at CHS.  
**Hakuin Seastone – **Shang Arts teacher and Dueling Club coach at CHS.  
**Ilane Mindelan –** Wife to Piers Mindelan, Tortallan ambassador to Yamani Islands. She is a main reason that the Yamani Islands agreed to sign a treaty with Tortall.  
**Joren Stone –** 2nd Year student at CHS and captain of the Dueling Club. He is also known as the hottest boy on campus at CHS.  
**Kalasin Conte –** 1st Year student at CHS. Oldest daughter of President Jonathan Conte and First Lady Thayet Conte.  
**Keladry Mindelan –** Born in Tortall, but moved to the Yamani Islands around five years old. Recently moved back to Corus, Tortall where she is currently fourteen years old and attending Corus High School as a 1st Year.  
**Lindhall Reed – **Plants and Animals teacher at CHS.  
**Luke Tkaa – **Myths and Legends teacher at CHS.  
**Matthew Yayin – **Advanced Common Languages teacher at CHS.  
**Myles Olau – **Advanced History and Law of Tortall teacher at CHS.  
**Nealan Queenscove –** Son of Baird Queenscove and 2nd Year at CHS.  
**Numair Salmalin** – Advanced Technology teacher at CHS, only temporary. He is actually the Head of the Scientific Research Association of Tortall, but decided to take a break off to teach.  
**Piers Mindelan –** Tortallan ambassador and married to Ilane Mindelan. Father to Keladry, Anders, Inness, Conal, Adalia, and Oranie.  
**Roald Conte – **3rd Year student at CHS. Older brother (by two years) of Kalasin Conte and heir to the Conte Foundation.  
**Salma Aynnar –** 2nd Year student at CHS. Also Kel's sponsor.   
**Uline Hannalof –** 2nd Year student at CHS.  
**Upton Oakbridge – **Customs teacher at CHS.  
**Vinson Genlith – **1st Year student at CHS. 

**ACKNOLEDGMENTS:**

Thanks to the following people for reviewing… 

**_ACK -_** LOL...your an interesting person, I can tell. Super-hot senior Domitan Masbolle, huh? Or Kel and Owen? Very interesting choices there. Can't make any promises on those coupling, but I hope you still keep on reading.

**_Arabella Skydancer_** - Nice name, I like the way it just seems to roll off your tongue. Anyway, thank you for reviewing and I'll continue on as fast as I can.

(Add on for 2nd review) LOL...I'm glad you liked the last chapter. You scared me for a moment there, I almost thought you were gonna say it sucked. That would've hurt my poor, poor ego. Thank you for reviewing.

**_arukara -_** LOL...yes it does have Joren in it. I mean what kind of story would it be without him in it? Thanks for reviewing!

**_Carina -_** Thanks for the review and I hope to keep it up!

**_claud -_** It may be a K/J so keep on reading...Thanks for reviewing!

**_Dani –_** Thanks for reading and reviewing! I'll try and update as soon and fast as possible.

**_dzjiofhadksf -_** I'm sorry that it is messed up. I actually didn't know that Kalasin was older than Roald, but it serves my fic that he is other than Kally. It is an AU fic, you know? Thanks for the review.  
**_Galadriel Greenleaf -_** I like the name, it reminds me of the Lord of the Rings. Anyway, I really hope to get people from all the books, but I there won't be much of the Squire characters because I didn't buy the book yet and only read it once. Daine may be in my story, but I'm not so sure about her...thanks for the review, though.

**_IceWind _**- First off, I love your 'Aether Wind' fic. I keep on telling myself to leave a review, but I keep on forgetting. Typical me! Anyway, thanks for reviewing. Your review sure made my ego grow a few sizes, but don't worry, my brothers will deflate in a couple of moments. A Joren/Kel pairing is a definite possibility...LOL, Joren is supposed to sound hot in this story. I mean, I couldn't make him ugly could I?

**_iluvspiderandprinceharry -_** Thanks for the review. I love the name it's....interesting. Where did you get it? Anyway, K/R is on my list of prospects for coupling.

**_Kaori Knight -_** Neal, Joren, or Roald? Those are actually my exact prospects for a pairing with Kel. Very observant. Anyway, Cleon will come in the story sometime or another. He'll play a small part in my story.

**_kkatz -_** It is a rather interesting idea, isn't it? Kel/Neal pairing, huh? I'll see what I can do...it is a possibility. Thanks for the review.

**_kyria starr_** - I'll keep on trying to write more. Thanks for the review.

**_lady kithandra_** - I love AU fics too. Thank you for reviewing and keep on reading!

**_Lady Louisa -_** You're not that different. Never read a Cleon/Yuki fic before, though. It may become a Kel/Neal fic, so watch out. Thank you for reviewing.

**_Lanna – _**Thank you very much for the compliments. I swear my ego just gets bigger and bigger these days (lol…j/j). There are a lot more fight scenes in the future of the story and I do hope you stay with the story to read them all. I'm sure your fics' fight scenes are well done, unfortunately no author says they do anything well ('cuz we have to remain humble). Thanks for reviewing!

**_Larzdinn _** - "Peace, love, and blueberry lollipops"...very interesting ending there, I really love that though. Thanks for the review and I agree with you about the "I can't choose" part. That's why I'm asking you people. Neal and Joren and Roald seem to be the top of the readers' choice. You were a lot of help and I hope you keep on reading!

(Adding on part for your 2nd review) I guess it was a pretty good chapter 'cause of the reviews. I did like the fact that Kel beat Joren...I wasn't too sure if I wanted to do that, but now I'm glad that I did.

**_Laurie Makensri -_** LOL...I do hope you enjoyed the next chapter. Thank you for the review.

**_Lelu -_** I'm sorry that I'm not doing a Kel/Cleon fic. It's not that I hate Cleon, it's just that I don't really want Kel and Cleon together as much as with other people. Anyway, thank you for being honest about your opinion.

**_L.J._** - LOL...I hope you did like the next chapter and I'm sorry for how long it takes for me to get them out. Anyway, there are other options for Kel/? pairing...who would you choose if not Joren? Thanks for reviewing.

**_Mandi-girl -_** That's very cool that you go to a private school. Hope you like it there! I know that this 'private school' is different, but that's the way it's supposed to be. Anyway, thanks for reviewing and hope you keep on looking for the next chapter!

**_mikaela -_** Kel and Joren do seem to be a favorite here. Thank you for reviewing.

**_MoonPrincess -_** I'm glad you enjoy the fic. Thanks for reviewing!

**_night writer_** - As always, thanks for giving me a chance to write this story.

**_ooooga ooooooga_** - LOL...I'm guessing you want a Kel/Roald pairing? I'm sorry, but I'm kinda so on the uptake. Anyway, I may just do that pairing, but keep on reading and reviewing to find out! Thanks for reviewing.

**_Pinkpanther _**- Thank you for reviewing and I am considering a Kel/Joren pairing. Keep reading!

**_Princess Sanidaylene -_** Thank you for reviewing and I'm interested to know who you do like Kel to be paired with. Anyway, keep on reading and reviewing!

(Adding on for your 2nd review) I agree with you about the 'finally' part!

**_SailorPluto7 -_** I love AU fics, too! If I ever see a story with your name on it, I'll make sure to read it. Thank you for reviewing.**__**

**_Squire Kali_** - I kinda want to go to CHS too. Big rooms, hot guys, who wouldn't wanna be there? I'm actually thinking about going towards K/J...who knows, though?

(For 2nd Review) I'm writing, I'm writing…thanks for reading!

**_taint passion_** - I'll try my best to keep on getting the chapters out there. Thanks for the review.

**_ToUchEd_** - Joren and Kel would make a pretty cool coupling and so would Kel and Roald. I'll see what I can do and thanks for the review. 

**_TP FAN @))@_** - Joren does sound mighty fine, doesn't he? Thanks for the review.

**_White Lady_** - LOL...A lot of people sure do want Kel and Joren. I must admit to there being Kel/Neal stories that are very mushy, maybe a bit too mushy. Anyway, thanks for the review!


	2. Getting Started - Parts 1&2

**DISCLAIMER: **I do not own the characters or anything like that. All credit goes to Tamora Pierce when it comes to Keladry Mindelan and a lot of names I use in this story. 

**DEDICATION:** This story is dedicated to Tamora Pierce and the Tortallan characters. Plus, to anyone who reviews the story. Also to my friend, night writer, who allowed me to do this story in her place. Thanks a lot!

**A/N:** Hello! This is a story that is done on behalf of my friend, night writer. I do hope you like the way I'm writing it. Advice is taken with the utmost respect and a special mention…just so you know. My email is: kay_harakuwa@yahoo.com, so please email me whenever you want to. I'll try to reply ASAP. 

**SUMMARY:** AU - Keladry Mindelan has just moved to Corus, Tortall. A new student at Corus High School, can she fit in with the people there and make it through her first year? (K/?) 

Kel will be put to the test of going through friends, enemies, potential boyfriends, and more! Parties and exams will take their toll on this new comer to the private school system. Hope she makes it!

**BACKGROUND INFO:** This story is an AU (Alternate Universe). It doesn't take place in the far future or anything, but around the 22nd century, I guess. Corus High School is a prestigious private school located in Corus, Tortall. Kel's parents were ambassadors from Tortall to the Yamani Islands. The story takes off with Keladry Mindelan arriving at CHS for the first time, being driven by her older brother. Kel has just recently gotten back from the Yamani Islands, where she lived for about eight years. Kel is fourteen years old starting her 1st Year at CHS (goes from 1st Year to 4th Year).

**PAIRINGS:** I make no promises on my pairings, but please do review with your opinion on which person you like with Kel. I mention that it will be highly unlikely for me to pair Kel and Cleon up…oops! Not that Cleon will be in my story or will not be. I always will take into consideration whatever my readers' say in their reviews.

**ADDITIONAL REMARKS:** This isn't a new chapter, but actually the combination of the 'Getting Started' chapters. Sorry about any problems, but if you read night writer's commentary (now Naomi's Commentary) you'll get some hints about next chapter. No need to re-read the actually story because there are no changes.

----------------------------------------------------------

**Corus High School**

- CHAPTER ONE -

GETTING STARTED (PARTS 1 AND 2)

By night writer

---------------------------------------------------------

Keladry Mindelan looked out the window of her family's car, which she rode in to get to her new school. The car drove past building after building, which was all to be seen in this district of the city.

Keladry was taller than most girls her age, a trait that she inherited from her mother. She also had shoulder length light-brown hair, delicate nose, and dreamy long-lashed hazel eyes. The calm facade she put up was something that she learned as being the daughter of ambassadors. Her level gaze held a spark of purpose and strength of mind. She had spent the last eight years of her life in the Yamani Islands, where she moved with her family when she was around five years old.

            The Yamani Islands were located north and west of Tortall, across the Emerald Ocean, and was the home of the finest navy in all of Mithros. Tortall was a peaceful nation, but had a powerful military force and was not to be messed with. Her parents, Piers and Ilane Mindelan, were sent to the Yamanis as ambassadors from Tortall, her birth home. Her three older brothers stayed in Tortall while the rest of the family left to the Yamanis. Keladry's parents made their way into the Yamani Emperor's good graces and created a treaty between Tortall and the Yamani Islands.

The Mindelan family was now back in Corus, Tortall's capital, after eight years in the Yamanis. Keladry is to attend the most prestigious private high school in Tortall, Corus High School, for her 9th years of schooling. The school is where she would finish up the last four years of schooling and choose what she would do for the rest of her life.

Corus High School covered a whole block and housed over a thousand students. One section was devoted to the school's dormitories where the students lived. Another section was for the teacher's rooms and the school's storage facilities. The rest of the school was for the classrooms, labs, libraries, computer rooms, and such.

Keladry was filled with apprehension as they drove past huge golden gates. Beyond the gates was a huge drive up to a large building, which she assumed was the Administration Building. As she looked to the sides of the building, she could see more huge buildings and green lawns. She could see students walking from building to building, reading under trees, and even a group throwing around a frisbee.  

"Kel," called a voice. She looked to the driver's seat to see her brother Anders, who had volunteered to drive her here. 

Anders Mindelan had once been a commanding officer in the Tortallan Armed Forces (TAF), but was injured badly in the Immortals War. Now, he was a special advisor to the TAF and helped with training new recruits. He has a wife, Tilaine, who had just given birth to another son.

He looked at her through the rearview mirror and spoke, "Are you sure you want to do this? I mean this place is filled with – "

"Rich snobs, who have nothing better to do than harass the newcomers," Kel finished, having heard the warning before. "I know all of that, Anders. But this is the best high school for me to go to. Anyway, they can't all be bad."

Anders looked at his younger sister who had just come back from the Yamani Islands. He still remembered the little girl who used to crawl up into his lap and ask him to read her a story. She had turned from that little girl into the stunning young woman before him. He was worried about her, though, even if she could protect herself. He chuckled at the last thought, Kel could definitely protect herself physically.

He gave one more glance at his sister before sighing. "Okay, little sis. You have to go meet with the principal of this place. I'll be dropping off your stuff at your dorm room, okay?"

Kel gave her brother a brilliant smile. "Don't worry about me, Anders. I'll see you this weekend for lunch, right?"

"Count on it, Kel. And good luck in hell," Anders replied with a grin.

She gave a groan, "It can't be that bad, Anders."

He just said, "Whatever you say, Kel."

Kel got out of the car and walked around to his side. She waited for him to get out of the car before giving him a hug. "I'll miss you, Anders."

"Hey now, I'll be seeing you this weekend," he reminded her. "Anyway, you think I'll let you go off again for four more years without filling me in about the last eight years?"

"Right, I'll see you this weekend," she agreed. Then, grabbing her backpack out of the car, she headed towards the Administration Building. "Bye Anders!"

"Have a nice time in hell, Kel!" he yelled back. She heard the car pull away from the building and drive off. 

Kel looked at the building looming in front of her. It was a red brick building with white trimmings and there was a sign reading, 'Corus High School – Administration Building.' White steps led up to glass doors, which led into the building. She took a deep breath and opened the doors to head inside. 

She walked into what looked like a lobby, which seemed to take the whole floor. The lobby was painted in white with a floor that was tiled with multiple colors. The huge room was lit brightly and she could see windows with bars – to prevent robberies – stationed all around. There were several doors all around, which seemed like offices. In the center of the lobby did a counter surround desks where people were working. She could see computers located on all the desks and some on the counter, where secretaries sat helping people.

Kel felt lost and suddenly felt a tap on her shoulder, which made her jump slightly. Turning around she saw a tall, fair-skinned, and lean boy. His light brown hair was swept back from a widow's peak and his emerald eyes twinkled. He gave her a bright smile, "I'm Nealan Queenscove, but call me Neal. You seem a little lost."

Kel returned his smile with an embarrassed one, "I'm Keladry Mindelan. Kel, if you like." 

"So, are you a little lost or maybe even more so?" asked Neal.

Kel answered, "I'm probably an even more so lost."

"Where do you need to go?" he asked with a sympathetic grin.

"The principal's office," Kel replied.

He gave her a nod. "I know how to get there all right." At her questioning look, he said, "I'm not a troublemaker or anything…well at least not a big…never mind." He blushed a bit at her amused look. "To get to Lord Wyldon's office, you take the elevator to the third floor. His is the office at the end of the hall with the sign reading 'Principal Cavall Wyldon.' Can't miss it, really."

Kel asked him with a raised eyebrow, "Lord Wyldon?"

Neal gave a bit of cough, "I'm not exactly a big fan of Wyldon."

"I noticed. Um, thank you for your help Neal. Maybe I'll see you around?" And with a smile, Kel walked towards to the elevator. 

            Neal smiled back, "Yeah, that would be nice. Good luck with the Lord, Kel!"

She gave a small chuckle as she waved a hand in farewell.

~*~

            Kel walked into the principal's office. Her eyes scanned the immaculate office, which was filled up with a desk, a computer, filing cabinets, a painting, a couple of chairs, and two photos. A voice interrupted her examination of the spacious office.

            "Miss Mindelan, please have a seat." 

            Her eyes traveled to study the middle-aged man behind the desk as she moved automatically to seat in the chair pointed out to her. The man was in his late thirties with moderately good looks, some people might even consider him handsome. He had a scar running down one cheek, which she learned later on was from protecting a group of children from would-be kidnappers. His eyes took her in and he looked at her with tight lips. 

            _The man seems as if he has a metal bar stuck up his back end. He probably wouldn't even move an inch if a hurricane came through here,_ Kel mused.

            Principal Wyldon spoke, "According to your records, you came from the Yamani Islands, though you were born in Tortall. It seems you don't have a bad record, though by no means perfect. All high marks in classes, participation in school events, your teachers loved you, and you got along with most of your fellow students. It seems you have been in a couple of fights. I will let you know now that I will not tolerate any fighting on my campus. Is that understood?"

            Kel nodded, her face showed nothing of how she was feeling from practice of being the daughter of ambassadors.

            He continued, "You have gotten your uniforms, school handbook, keys to your dorm, and all the other necessities. Correct?" 

She nodded again. 

"Good. Now, I will call your sponsor, who will show you around the school and help you when you need it." He pressed a button on the phone. "Send the person in."

A few minutes later the door opened to reveal a short, plump girl with long brown hair strode confidently into the office. Her dark brown eyes scanned the room casually and settled on Principal Wyldon. "You asked for me, sir?"

            The man nodded. "I would like you to sponsor Miss Mindelan, who is new here." The principal gave a nod to where Kel sat studying the girl. 

            The teen turned around with an inquisitive look on her face. After a moment, she smiled and stuck out her hand. "Hi there! I'm Salma Aynnar. Call me – "

            Wyldon interrupted before she could finish, though. "Please finish your introductions outside. I have work to be done." He gave a pointed look at the door and then started sorting through papers on his desk.

            Salma rolled her eyes and mouthed, "Come on," to Kel. She led her outside the office and outside the Administration Building. Once outside, she turned to Kel with an interested look on her face. "Keladry Mindelan, I believe?"

            Kel looked at her with surprise. "How did you know?"

            Salma gave a smile, "News travels fast here." Then her face turned slightly sheepish, "Plus, I ran into Neal before heading up to Wyldon's office. He told me about some new girl and described you to me."

            Kel gave her a smile, "Well, you can call me Kel."

            "Kel? I like it, but you have to call me Sal," the shorter girl replied with a wide grin. "Deal?"

            "Deal."

            "Good! Now, let's begin the tour…" 

***

            "…and this is our dorm room!" Salma threw open the door with a flourish. 

            Kel walked in the door behind Sal and closed the door behind her. She looked around the place she would be living in for the next four years. The room they were in was like a living room complete with an entertainment system, a computer, a couch, chairs, beanbags, and pictures. Clothes were thrown sporadically throughout the whole room along with bags and towels. There was a doorway and a bar table connecting the kitchen and the living room. Four other doors were open and Kel could see they led to either a bathroom or a bedroom. All in all, it was a rather nice and cozy dorm room. 

            Sal walked towards a closed door that seemed to lead into a bedroom. "You'll be rooming with Kalasin Conte. She's really nice, so you two will get along great." Salma knocked on the door and waited for a few moments before walking straight in. 

            The bedroom was a light blue color with two beds, two desks, and one closet. The bed nearest the window was piled with Kel's stuff, while the other bed was occupied by a large bump underneath its covers. 

            Salma looked at the bed with an evil grin. "Kalasin likes to sleep in late on days off, so me and our other dorm mate like to…wake her up. Hold on a minute, I have to get something." She walked out of the room and then came back in with a bucket. 

            Kel looked suspiciously at the bucket. She asked, "Is it filled with water?"  
            Sal looked at her and shook her head. Then moving to the bed she dumped the bucket's contents over the bed. A red liquid came out of the bucket and a scream echoed throughout the whole room. 

            "SALMA!" A wet black-haired beauty sat up in the waterlogged bed. Her blue eyes were wide-open as she glared at the laughing girl with the bucket.

            The laughing girl took a couple of deep breaths to calm down and get her breath back. She spoke in gasps as she introduced the two girls, "Keladry Mindelan meet Kalasin Conte."

***

            While Kalasin showered and changed, the other two girls sat in the living room. Salma was sitting on the couch flipping through a magazine, while Keladry was looking at the paintings on the walls. 

            Kel suddenly spoke into the silence, "What was the stuff you poured on Kalasin?"

            Sal looked as if she would burst out laughing again, but bit her lip instead. "It was ketchup mixed in with water and some red dye."

            "Red dye? Isn't that going to…" Kel trailed off as Salma burst into laughter again.

            Suddenly the bathroom door opened and Kalasin walked into living room. Her hair was wrapped in a towel and she was dressed in jeans and a shirt. She sprawled out onto a beanbag as she glared at the laughing Salma.

            Kel looked between the girls and shook her head. She mumbled, "Anders was wrong. These people aren't snobs…their from outer-space."

            Salma gave up her laughter after a few minutes. "So…"

            "Mindelan…" Kalasin looked deep in thought for a moment, and then her eyes brightened. "You're the ambassadors' youngest daughter aren't you? The ones that recently returned to Tortall from the Yamanis."

            Kel nodded.

            "My father spoke of you coming here…I can't believe I forgot. Anyway, I'm Kalasin Conte, if you couldn't understand what the idiot over there said earlier." A glare was sent to Salma who gave her a sweet smile in return. "You can call me Kally, though. Everyone does really."

            Kel replied, "Call me Kel, then."

            Salma spoke up then, "Kally is President Conte's oldest daughter, if you didn't know." 

            Kally blushed. "Well, now that the introductions are over with. Let's go to the Dove. I feel like eating and Uline isn't going to be home for a while."

            "Who's Uline?" asked Keladry.

            "Oh! Uline Hannalof is Sal's roommate and our last dorm mate. She and Sal are a year older than us making them 2nd years. At least, if you're a 1st year too, like me." Kalasin explained.

            A growling noise was heard throughout the room. "I guess someone's hungry…"

***

            Three girls entered the packed restaurant called the Dove. The Dove was a hangout on campus that had a dancing area in the middle and booths set all around it. It was the most popular hang out for CHS students. Since today is a day off, which happens rarely, the Dove is packed more than usual.

            Kally spoke above the noise in the packed room. "Kel, why don't you get a booth, me and Sal will grab us something to eat."

            Kel nodded in agreement and headed off to find a booth in the crowded place. She walked around and headed for an empty booth in the corner. When she reached it, she sat down and watched the dance floor in amusement. 

***

            A tall blonde haired boy walked into the restaurant, ice blue eyes scanning the packed place. His eyes landed on an auburn-haired girl and a smirk emerged onto his lips. He walked with a casual long stride towards the booth in the corner. As he passed, girls gazed at his strong supple body and guys greeted him with a pat on the shoulder. He was oblivious to it all as he walked towards his latest conquest.

***

            Keladry was surprised when a blonde guy sat across from her in the booth. His blue eyes seemed to pierce her hazel ones as he stared straight at her. She studied the guy. His blonde hair was tousled casually and his body was lean and strong. He was an ice prince, she decided. It was his icy blue eyes that made her slip on her calm façade, though. The eyes gave off an impression that she was some sort of candy that he's been dying to have.

            A smirk was on his lips as he noticed her studying him. "Do you like what you see?"  
            Kel raised an eyebrow at him as her hazel eyes flickered with annoyance. Sarcasm dripped from her voice as she spoke, "Am I that transparent?"

            He looked surprised at the reply. Obviously, not many girls talked back to him. "Not to most people, I'm just especially good at reading girls' minds."

            Kel let out a false sweet smile. "Then I guess you can read my mind right now."

            The guy let his eyes trail over her body and back up to her eyes. She thanked the heavens for all those years in the Yamanis because it was the only thing keeping her calm. His eyes pierced hers as his smirk widened. "I think I can."

            She gave him a dark glare. "Good, then you'll be leaving now."  
            He stood up gracefully and bowed. Grabbing her hand, he grazed it with his lips. "It was a pleasure to meet you."

            "I wish I could say the same."

            He just grinned lightly and walked away. 

            Two girls immediately sat down in the booth, food placed onto the table none too gently, as they excitedly sat down. Kally spoke first, "Were you really talking to Joren Stone? Or were my eyes deceiving me?"  
            Sal nodded in agreement, her brown eyes lighting up with excitement.

            Kel gave them surprised looks. "Why are you guys so excited about me talking to that jerk?"

            Her two new friends shared shocked looks. Salma said, "Jerk? Did the guy you were talking to have tousled blonde hair, icy blue eyes, and the body of a prince."

            Kel gave a reluctant nod.

            "Then that's Joren Stone, the hottest guy on campus and captain of the Dueling Club for one year running." Kally informed her.

            Kel shrugged. "He seemed like a jerk to me. If that guy had a bigger ego then he wouldn't be able to walk through a door for fear of getting stuck."

            The other two girls looked at her with astonishment written all over their faces.

            Kel looked at them and rolled her eyes. "Look, we're not going to agree on this obviously, so why don't we just eat and then leave. I have to unpack still and I don't want to waste my breath on arguing about that guy."

            Kally and Sal nodded reluctantly in agreement.

            "Good! Now you can both explain to me what the Dueling Club is…"

***

            As Kel went to sleep later that night, she dreamt about a certain boy's eyes looking straight into hers…

**A/N:** I hope you all don't mind me reposting with both Getting Started parts in one chapter. For some reason it bothered me a lot, so I finally changed it the way I wanted it. The first chapter is now information like on the school and places. I will keep updating that section of the story. Plus the next chapter is coming up really well; I believe it will be the longest chapter yet. Naomi will give a hint about the next chapter in the commentary. I will be getting out the next chapter soon!

---

**Naomi's Commentary**

Hi, my username is night writer, but you can I will also be known as Naomi. I would like to thank everyone for his or her patience on this story and hope you support Kay as much as possible. She's slowly easing her way into the fanfiction process. Now for some commentary and hints about the next chapter.

This chapter is nothing new to anyone who already read it, but I really would like to comment on the Dove and the entrance of Joren Stone. I've read the reviews and I definitely see hints of two couples coming out in the lead (K/N and K/J). 

_(Kay: I really like those ideas and they will be in the running…)_

I love the Dove idea, which never occurred to me. I wonder who else is coming into the picture. So far we have her dorm mates: Salma (Sal) Aynnar, Kalasin (Kally) Conte, and I do believe that Uline Hannalof is coming into the mix next chapter. Plus, there was an early appearance of Nealan (Neal) Queenscove. 

_(Kay: Don't give too much hints about next chapter, N.)_

Here are some things we can count on happening in the next chapter:

- Kel's first day of classes and some pretty interesting stuff.

- Appearances by all her dorm mates (including Uline), Neal, Roald Conte, and some other characters from Tamora Pierce's stories.

_(Kay: She ain't lying!)_

That's all the hints she's willing to give out, so if you want more. Go on reviewing so she'll get the chapters out faster.

_(Kay: Please do!)_

This is the end of my commentary…see you next time!

_(Kay: Bye!)_


	3. First Day of Classes and Meeting with Wy...

**A/N:** I don't know what to say, but thanks for waiting. Sorry it took so long to get this chapter out, but I think the wait was worth it! My next chapter will come out soon and the next one sooner after since I will be on break by then. 

By the way, there's no Neal in this chapter and Roald only has a small part. Next chapter will have more of both of them, though, along with Joren. Sorry about the changes of spoilers. 

----------------------------------------------------------

**Corus High School**

- CHAPTER TWO -

By night writer

---------------------------------------------------------

            Kel awoke in the morning to the smells of bacon, eggs, and the heavenly aroma of coffee. She sat up in bed to see that Kalasin was still sleeping. She quietly got dressed in some clothes she left out for the day. Walking out of the room she shared with Kally, she entered the living room and headed to the bar.

            Kel bit her lip to keep from laughing as she saw Salma and another girl dancing to some music as they cooked breakfast. Salma used the spatula she was cooking eggs with as a microphone and sang, "If I could, then I would…I'll go wherever you will go –"

            The other girl flipped her hair to the side and belted out, "Way up high or down low, I'll go wherever you will go…"

Kel coughed loudly. Salma and the other girl spun around to see Kel sitting at the bar with an amused smile on her lips. Sal spoke up first, "Morning, Kel." 

            The other girl smiled in greeting. "Hi, I'm Uline Hannalof. I'm guessing your Keladry, right?" Uline was a beautiful brunette with dark green eyes that twinkled when she smiled.

            Kel gave a warm smile as shook Uline's hand. "It's nice to meet you. You can call me Kel, though. So what are you two doing up so early?"

            Sal gave a cheerful grin. "We're cooking breakfast, obviously."

"And the singing?" asked Kel as her lips twitched slightly.

"We love 'Wherever You Will Go,' whenever we hear it…we tend to start singing, and under certain circumstances, dancing." 

Kel's hazel eyes flickered green in amusement. "Why don't I set the table?"

            Uline smiled gratefully. "That would be great actually. The plates and stuff are in that cupboard there," she pointed to a cupboard to the side.

            "Okay." Kel set up the table that was located in the living room. After a moment's thought, she headed into the room she shared with Kalasin Conte. A few minutes later, a frustrated Kel walked out of the room and walked straight into the kitchen. 

            "Is something wrong, Kel?" Salma asked.

            "My mom signed me up for my classes for me, since I was too busy to do it myself. My schedule isn't exa –" She was interrupted from finishing up her sentence when a scream echoed throughout the dorm. "What was that?"

            A mini whirlwind tore into the bathroom and was out again within five minutes. It then moved into Kel and Kally's room and back out again to be seen hopping up and down on one foot. The mini whirlwind also known as Kalasin was currently trying to tie her shoes, brush her hair, and zip up her backpack all at once. 

            Salma looked at Kally questioningly and asked, "What's with the hurricane, Kally?"

            The black-haired girl replied, "I have to see Mrs. Loreto about the paper due next week. He said that this was the only time he had free anytime soon and I'm late!" As soon as that got out of her mouth, she said a loud 'goodbye' before running out the door at a dead sprint. 

            Kel's mouth was open in an 'O' position as she stared at the now closed door. "That was…interesting."

            Uline popped a piece of bacon in her mouth before replying, "You get used to it after awhile."

            "Kally is always late to anything when it happens before noon. Anytime after that, she usually manages to get to on time." Sal explained.

            Kel gave a small smile and nodded. 

            "Oh! I forgot to ask you if you need help getting to your classes today."

            Kel gave a shake of her head. "I'm good to go, Sal. Thanks, though."

            "It's no problem, Kel. So Uline, what's this I hear…"

***

**Keladry Mindelan, 1st Year Student, Corus High School**

_(Advised to take advanced classes)_

Period 1: Advanced Common Languages – Yayin, Matthew – C 10

Period 2: Physical Education – Bell, Eda – G 01

Period 3: Advanced Math – Ivor, Blake – C 18

Period 4: Plants and Animals – Reed, Lindhall – B 04

Period 5: Advanced History and Law of Tortall – Olau, Myles – A 09

Period 6: Customs – Oakbridge, Upton – B 11

Period 7: Advanced Technology – Salmalin, Numair – D 15

Period 8: Myths and Legends – Tkaa, Luke – D 12

Period 9: Combat Arts [a.k.a. Dueling and Shang Arts] – Ezeko, Obafem and Seastone, Hakuin – G 03

            Keladry looked at her schedule for the year and sighed. _It's going to be a tough year_, Kel thought. Most of her classes were advanced classes taking her above regular 1st Year classes. There was a good chance that she had mostly upper classmen in her classes. She hoped to have any of her dorm mates in one of her classes, but she knew the chances were slim.

            She walked down the long corridor that was filled with students chatting with each other. She was dressed in the mandatory school uniforms, which consisted of a white long sleeved shirt, navy blue shirt, black vest, and red tie. It CHS rules that all students wore their school uniforms every Monday, Tuesday, and Thursday. The rest of the days were free dress days, which means that you could wear whatever you want. Today was Tuesday meaning it was a uniform day.

            Kel heard the first bell ring meaning you had ten minutes to get to your first period class. She lengthened her stride as she moved down the corridor at a faster pace. _C 07 … C 08 … C 09 … yes! C 10_. She slowed down as she neared the door and stopped completely when she was in front of it. Inwardly cringing, she slipped on her calm façade as she entered the classroom.

            The classroom was rather large and had a sterile look to it. A chalkboard and dry/erase board took up one wall of the room. Large windows allowed sunshine to filter into the spacious room. Single desks were lined in neat rows and columns. The teacher's desk was neat and bookcases were scattered around the room. Students lounged in seats waiting for class to start and the teacher himself was writing on the chalkboard. 

            The bell rang as Kel walked steadily up to the teacher and took out the slip of paper that she had gotten, stating she was a new student. She coughed softly to catch the teacher's attention. The teacher was a short, black-haired man with a goatee. His face looked bland, but his eyes were observant. 

            Mr. Yayin read the piece of paper. "Alright, Miss Mindelan. Welcome to Advanced Common Languages. I'm going to introduce you to the class, so please hold on a moment." He walked to the head of the class and grabbed a pointer of his desk. Taking the wooden rod, he smacked the floor a couple of times to get the classes' attention. "We have a new student here at Corus High. I would like you to help her get well acquainted with the school. So please give a nice hello to Keladry Mindelan. Come up here, Miss Mindelan and tell us a bit about yourself."

            Kel inwardly groaned as she walked to where Mr. Yayin was standing. The class gave her their attention all right. Some murmured hellos, some gave her a once over, and others just plain ignored her. Pasting a fake smile on her face, she spoke, "I'm Keladry Mindelan. I just moved here from the Yamani Islands."

            Whispers erupted all over the class when they made the connection between the name Mindelan and Yamani Islands. "She must be the daughter or something…" "Thank Mithros I'm not that tall…" "I heard her mother…" "Killed five men to save a bunch of…" "President Conte is giving them all…" "Look at her, she looks like she has no feelings…" 

            Kel watched quietly as Mr. Yayin started to tap his pointer steadily against the ground with his face gaining a steely front. "I WILL HAVE QUIET!!"

            The classroom became so quiet that you could hear the cars passing by the campus about five miles away. The students looked terrified or nervous. One boy, though, just sat there with a sneer on his face looking at the teacher with contempt. The boy had his dark reddish-brown hair slicked back from a strongly chiseled jaw and steely gray eyes. Some girls would call him hot with his built body and good looks, but Kel found just looking at him turned her stomach. 

            The teacher went on lecturing, "Never in my lifetime have I met such a bunch of inconsiderate blockheads. When a new student comes to class, you do not talk around the person, you make them feel welcome. I never thought that people with such prominent backgrounds could have no sense of courtesy within one bone of their body. For this reason, I shall assign to you a one thousand-word paper due in two days on etiquette and decorum of different countries. Choose one country, I do not care which, and write on it. It will be on my desk first thing Friday morning. Understood?"

            A bunch of mumbled agreements and nods was his answer.

            Mr. Yayin gave the class a glare before turning to Kel. "Miss Mindelan, this assignment is not required for you, but you may also do it for extra credit. You can have until Monday to turn it in, though. Now please take a seat next to Vinson Genlith over there. Raise your hand, Mr. Genlith."

            Vinson Genlith turned out to be the boy with the steely gray eyes and permanent sneer. He gave the teacher a glare, but stuck his hand in the air slightly. Keladry walked down the aisle to her seat under the heavy gazes of her fellow classmates. They were definitely not friendly looks. As Mr. Yayin proceeded to explain the day's work, Kel slowly sunk back in her seat. _This is definitely not my day…_

***

            Kel sighed inwardly with relief as the bell rang for the end of class. Mr. Yayin seemed like a strict teacher, but he turned out to be not to bad.  It was her classmates who made her want to walk out of the classroom as fast as she could, though. The Genlith guy especially got on her nerves, he kept on giving her side glances that made her want to take a long hot shower. Kel sighed and walked out of the room heading towards her next class across campus.

            A five-minute walk later, she made it to her second period class, which was Physical Education. Heading into the room with the sign G 01 on the door, she saw that it wasn't a regular classroom, but actually a small gym. There were weights and other exercise machines located throughout the room. Desks were located in the room also along with a large dry/erase board. Students were chatting all around the room and the teacher was seen nowhere. Kel scanned the room and to her surprise saw Kalasin sitting at the desk talking to two guys and a girl. 

Deciding against walking over and interrupting their conversation, she was just about to sit down at a random desk when she heard someone shout, "Kel!" Looking up, she saw Kally waving her arms like a madman earning her a few strange looks from around the room. She ignored them all, though and continued waving her new roommate and friend over to her. 

Kel signed with resignation and headed over to the black-haired beauty. She smiled calmly at the small group when she reached them. 

Kally looked happy as she grinned. "Hi Kel! I can't believe we have a class together. This will be so great!"

One of the guys chuckled in amusement. "Alright, Kally, how much coffee did you have this morning?"

"I had one cup for your information, Mister!" Kalasin said huffily. "Anyway, I have to introduce you still, so shut it." She glared at the guy, who just rolled his eyes in response. "Moving along here…Keladry Mindelan, I would like you to meet Faleron King –" Faleron King was a handsome, dark-haired boy with a rather charming personality.

"Lalasa Isran –" Lalasa had beautiful black hair that curled all the way down her back. When she smiled, her black eyes sparkled and she lost that shy look she had most of the time.  

"And the dope over there is my older brother, Roald Conte." Roald Conte looked like he stepped right out of a teen film. He had those good looks that girls loved to fawn over. His brilliant white smile contrasted with his tanned skin, which she learned later, came from playing football. His coal black hair was buzzed at the sides and he had bangs hanging casually over his forehead.  

Kel greeted them all with a smile. "Nice to meet you all."

"Same here," replied Faleron.

"So what do we do in this class?" asked Kel.

Roald spoke up with a low, husky voice. "It depends on what Ms. Bell feels like doing. She's nice and all, but she has a tendency to be –"

"To be what, Mr. Conte?" All five students turned around to see a woman with pale, intelligent eyes. She had short-cropped hair that curled around her face, which was dainty but weathered.

"Uh…well, um…you see," stammered Roald with a blush staining his tanned cheeks.

The woman, who Kel surmised was Ms. Bell, laughed slightly and shook her head in amusement. "Calm down, boy. I'm not going to bite…well, at least not right now."

Kalasin giggled. "How was your weekend, Ms. Bell?" 

"Just find, Kalasin. Now, let's get class started since the bell has rung." Ms. Bell shouted loudly to the rest of the class, "GET TO THE LOCKER ROOMS AND GET DRESSED FOR SWIMMING. MEET ME AT THE POOL IN SEVEN MINUTES!" With that the grandmotherly looking woman walked out of the classroom whistling a cheery tune.

**

            Seven minutes later saw the class standing at the side of the huge pool dressed in their swimsuits. All the girls' swimsuits were black in color with a small white design at the breast. The boys had black swim trunks with the same small white design on the bottom of the trunks. 

            Ms. Bell was explaining what they were going to do in class today. "We will be racing to find our top three swimmers in this class. Later, we will have all of the other winners from other period's race with our top swimmers until we have the fastest three swimmers in the school. We're alphabetically, so ALBURST and BAKER up first!"

            As Kelly Alburst and Denise Baker raced went up to race, the rest of the class went on chatting quietly with each other. 

            Kally grinned manically. "O' Dear Brother of Mine…"

            Roald groaned despairingly. "What do you want, Kally?"  
            "Guess who I'm racing against if it's alphabetical order?"

            Roald's dark blue eyes widened. "Oh please no…"

            Kally grinned menacingly. "Oh yes…"

            "CONTE and CONTE is up next!!" 

            Kel whispered to Lalasa and Faleron, "Why is Roald so scared of swimming against Kally?"  
            "Kally is the top swimmer in the school, while Roald is only an average swimmer. Basically, Roald is going to be swimming miles behind Kally," Lalasa explained. Faleron chuckled in mirth.

            The three watched the Conte siblings line up at the edge of the pool. Then Ms. Bell sounded the whistle loudly and the two were off towards the other end of the pool and back. By the time Roald was halfway across the pool, Kally had already touched the other side and was heading back.

            "GO KALLY!!" yelled Lalasa.

            All the students cheered or whistled as Kally rose out of the pool, grinning widely as she watched her brother finally finish. 

** 

            The loud whistle echoing off the walls signaled the end of P.E. "GO CHANGE!" bellowed Ms. Bell. "Mindelan? Stay behind for a moment, please?"

            Kel shared confused looks with her friends before heading towards Ms. Bell. The grandmotherly looking woman looked hard at Keladry with a scrutinizing gaze. 

            Suddenly she spoke, "Mindelan, I heard you signed up Combat Arts."

            "I did, Ms. Bell," Kel confirmed.

            Eda Bell sighed deeply. "I was worried you might say that. You see females aren't welcomed with open arms in the fighting arena. If they allow you to take Combat Arts, then that would make you an automatic member of the Dueling Club. You will be facing some tough decisions and I can only wish you the best. But all that yapping is not why I asked you to stay…I have a note for you to see the principal and I have a feeling it will be about your choice of classes."

            Kel stared at the piece of paper that was now in her possession. "Why would they care so much?"

            "Some very influential people are old Dueling Club members and back when they went here, there were some pretty bad prejudices about women. I suggest that you tread carefully, Mindelan. Wyldon may or may not back you up on your decision to continue taking the class or not. Whatever you do, though, just make sure you think carefully about your choices." As soon as she finished speaking, the old lady walked away with long confident stride and a nod in farewell. 

            Kel sat staring at the paper before her that said to go to the principal's office at lunch. Before she knew it, break time was over and she had only a short time to change and get to her third period class.

***

            Advanced Math with Mr. Ivor passed quickly as had Advanced Technology with Mr. Salmalin. Kel soon found herself standing outside Principal Wyldon's office preparing herself for the upcoming confrontation. Finally being able to calm herself, she knocked three times on the door in front of her. At a deep voice saying, "Come in," she entered the office.

***

            Cavall Wyldon has seen many things in his lifetime that made most men cringe. He faced down five deadly assassins to save the lives of the President's children. Now, though, he found himself in a less than desirable position. Keladry Mindelan, whose parents were responsible for the treaty with the Yamani Islands, signed up for Dueling and Shang Arts with a stellar record in those categories. The problem was that when certain prejudiced alumni of CHS (more specifically, former members of the Dueling Club) found out about this, they were outraged at the possibility of a female member of the CHS Dueling Club. 

            Now, he had to either choose to back up this young lady entering his office right at the moment or feed her to the wolves. "Miss Mindelan, please have a seat."

            Keladry Mindelan sat down in front of him and looked at him with a knowing look in her hazel eyes. "Excuse me for my rudeness, sir, but I do know why I'm here. It's about my signing up for Combat class and certain…old members of the Dueling Club, doesn't it?"

            He looked at her sharply and then sighed. "Yes, it does Miss Mindelan. I'm in a bit of a bind whether or not to switch you to a different class or let you take the class. You do know of course, that if I let you take the class then your automatically allowed onto the Dueling Club. Which leads to the people who brought up the matter. Now tell me, young lady, what do you think I should do?"

            He noted that her face was composed and she thought carefully before speaking. "I believe that you should do what you think is right. I guess I will have to respect your decision either way."

***

            Kel fought to keep control of her emotions as she looked at the contemplating principal. He asked slowly, "Why do you wish to take this course?"  
            She looked down for a moment and then spoke, "I've read in books about heroes and legends of Tortall. I've seen that most of them were men and few were women. Then General Alanna Trebond-Olau came along and seemed to change all of that." The principal nodded in understanding. Alanna Trebond had disguised her gender to get into the Tortallan Armed Forces (which had not allowed female soldiers awhile back) and moved up in the ranks quickly. When she faced down the treasonous Roger Conte, her real gender was revealed and she caused an uproar in Tortall. With the help of Jonathan Conte and her other friends, though, she was able to keep her rank and there was even a bill passed allowing women to join TAF. No women have taken up the chance as of yet.

            Kel continued to speak. "I want the chance to help people and I think the best way to do so would be to join up with TAF. I will when I become of age, but I know that I will need to be able to combat others. This class will help me to do so. It will be like a stepping stone to my dream."

            The man behind the class was quiet for a long moment after she finished speaking. "I've made my decision, Miss Mindelan. You will be allowed to take the class and I wish you the best of luck. I will aide you as much as I may, but it may not be much."

            "Thank you, sir."  
            "Your welcome, Mindelan. Now you may go."

***  
            Kel found herself walking out of Myths and Legends with a nervous spark in her normally calm face. She walked slowly down the corridor to her last class of the day…Combat Arts. _Please don't let it be too bad…_

-----------------

**Naomi's Commentary [formally night writer's commentary]**

Hey there, y'all! Righty then, this is what happened in this chapter. Kel went through classes and basically the chapter set up the next chapter, which is the one you want to read. The idea behind the next chapter is on the CHS Informational page (Ch.1 – Fanfiction.Net). So read the spoilers or…don't.

This is really short, so I won't be all babbling. Good day or night! 


	4. Combat Arts with Ezeko Obafem

**DISCLAIMER: **I do not own the characters or anything like that. All credit goes to Tamora Pierce when it comes to Keladry Mindelan and a lot of names I use in this story. 

**A/N:** Hello, sorry it took so long to get the chapter out. It's really short, but I'm working hard on the next one. The next chapter takes place on the same day (pretty long day, isn't it?). I have an excerpt of the next chapter on the CHS Informational Page or CHS Updated (located on first page). It will be pretty interesting I hope…this story is slow paced but I hope to bring it up a notch.

----------------------------------------------------------

**Corus High School**

- CHAPTER THREE -

By night writer

---------------------------------------------------------

            Keladry Mindelan was not a person to get nervous or to run away from precarious situations, but she was seriously thinking about changing that. Walking down the seemingly endless corridor, she finally saw a sign next to a doorway saying 'Combat Arts – Ezeko and Seastone'. She looked at her watch and saw with alarm that she only had a minute to walk through that doorway. Taking a deep breath, Kel walked into the class that could lead her onto the road of her dream. 

***

            When he had first heard that he would be teaching a girl how to duel, he had almost cut myself because he had dropped the sword he was practicing with. He would rather hand in my resignation, and almost did by the way, than teach a woman how to do something only a man is supposed to do. The only thing that kept him from resigning was the fact that Wyldon was to have the final say in the decision of letting the Girl take the class or not. Wyldon is fair, but is known to have a certain prejudice about women fighting in combat, especially after the Trebond incident. Then the news came that Wyldon had let her take the course and he must admit to throwing a few things. After a lot of persuasion from Wyldon, he had decided to stay and keep on teaching. He had promised to be unbiased with the training of the Mindelan girl and the boys and Ezeko Obafem always keeps his word. 

            Ezeko now watched as the Girl entered his room and look around with a guarded expression. The boys were all staring blatantly at the Girl. Some stares were scrutinizing, some just curious, and others were mocking. Whispers spread across the room like wildfire as they watched the Girl sit down in a seat by the door. Ezeko was deciding whether or not to make the talking and staring stop when the bell rang, making his decision for him. 

            "EVERYONE IN THEIR SEATS AND QUIET RIGHT NOW!" he yelled. The mostly male populated class all scrambled to get into a seat while the one girl and few guys watched in amusement from their already taken seats. Once everyone was settled he walked slowly around the room with an examining eye.

            "This will not be one of those easy pass classes nor will it be one where I will tolerate slacking off. I want one hundred percent from all of you and will not accept any less. You will do every exercise I assign you each day and arrive on time for every class, practice, or competitions. No fooling around, no bullying, no fighting without my command. I refuse to teach a bunch of ten-year-olds. Is this understood?"

            "Yes, sir!" the class responded.

            "Good. Now, I will teach you for whole period today and Mr. Seastone will take you the next class on Thursday. We will switch every other class, so you will have me two times this week and him two times next week. I will instruct you how to duel with swords and staffs and a weapon of your choice. Mr. Seastone will teach you the Shang Arts and free-style fighting. The schedules for practices and competitions will be given to you when you leave."

            Mr. Obafem spoke, "I want you to know that this will not be an easy class, but is more than worth the effort. A lot of prestige is awarded along with the class and each and every one of you is lucky to be in it. So now…let's begin. The first thing I'm going to do is assign your partner for today's dueling practice. Pairs will go by experience and year. The upper class students will be paired with the first years to see how much they know. The purpose of this is to see how far each of you newbies could go." All of the first years started to look nervous when they heard that it was some kind of test. "I want you to come up here as I call your names and stand by your assigned partner."

"First pair is Faleron King and Merric Hollyrose…" Kel watched as the dark-haired boy walk up front and meet up with a redheaded boy who grinned happily at the obviously older guy. "Next pair is going to be Zahir Alhaz…" a regal boy with very tanned skin walked up front and waited "…and Quinden Hill."

            The later pairs turned out to be a Roald Conte, who grinned at Kel as he walked up front, and Esmond Nicoline. Also the tall redheaded Cleon Kennan with the dark-eyed Seaver Tasride. There was now only Keladry left out of all the first years left to be paired. 

            "Last of the first years," Kel thought of the clear lakes back in the Yamanis, trying to keep a composed façade. "Is Keladry Mindelan and…hmmm…. Joren Stone."

            Whispers spread like wildfire as everyone turned to look at the Ice Prince himself, who was grinning cockily across the room at Kel. She merely raised an eyebrow at him and barely managed to choke down the smirk that wanted to come out. _He won't know what hit him once I'm done with him…_ she thought.

***

            Five minutes later saw the whole class in the gym, dressed in their training clothes, and waiting for Mr. Obafem to show up. The door slammed open and in walked the man himself walking towards them with a large bundle in his arms. He stopped in front of the class and sat the bundle on ground carefully unrolling the sheet surrounding items inside. They watched as a bunch of different sets of training weapons appeared. 

            "These are what we will use to train with. You and your partner will decide what you will duel with. Once choosing the weapons of your choice, you will duel in front of the class and then the class will offer criticism on your techniques. So let's begin!" Mr. Obafem clapped his hands and looked down at the list in his hands. "Kennan and Tasride are first up! Go easy on him Kennan."

            The red-haired boy just grinned cheekily at the older man and slapped his partner gently on the shoulder. "So what's your choice, Seaver?" Cleon asked the younger boy.

            "Um…" Seaver gulped. "I-I guess the swords…"

            "Fine with me," said the other boy calmly picking up a pair of practice swords and handing one to his partner. "Let's begin. The sooner we start, the sooner this all ends."

            The fight lasted only a few minutes before Seaver had the sword knocked out of his hand. The class offered some suggestions on his grip and stance before the blushing boy got to sit down. The rest of the fights were rather uneventful until it came upon Kel's time to duel. The class all started to snicker, as they all knew that no mere _girl_ could beat their top dueler, Joren Stone.

            "Mindelan and Stone are up next," Obafem grunted out, clearly wanting to get this over with. 

Joren gracefully, but slowly got up from his seat on the floor. Kel was already up front by the time he was standing and she could tell he was purposely moving slowly for most of the class was trying to hold in the chuckles. 

Luckily, Obafem clearly did not like how long it was taking for the student to get up. "Move it, Stone! We don't got all day!" Joren moved reasonably faster and soon they were both up front. "Pick your weapons and hurry up with it!"

            Kel turned and looked impassively at the undeniably handsome blonde. "Which one do you want to use?"

            "Does it really matter? I'm going to win no matter which one we use," Joren replied with a smirk. 

            Kel just rolled her eyes and bent down to grab two wooden staffs. Ignoring the blatant stares and snickering, she tossed one staff to Joren and walked towards the practice mat. She closed her eyes as she concentrated on becoming like the wind as her teacher in the Yamanis used to say. She imagined a breeze drifting through the treetops and across a sparkling blue river. She was concentrating so hard that she almost missed the whistle to start and the remark thrown at her.

            "What's wrong, your Majesty? Already imagining our wedding night?" Joren gave her body a once over before winking at her. "Not that I mind, though. In fact, why don't we prac –"

            She didn't let him finish as she swung her staff at his head in a swift downward swing. He barely blocked the attack before she spun around and swung her staff back upwards. Moving quickly now she plowed down on him as she swung the staff again and again. 

_Jab._

_Swing up. _

_Block clumsy counterattack. _

_Move in with a fake and move back out with hard side jab._

            She ignored all the gasps of astonishment as she pulled back from her fierce assault for a second. Joren was obviously tired and surprised at her quickness and skill level. He barely was able to block all her attacks, but she had to admit that the fact he managed to last this long meant that he had some talent. After a short second of wait, she moved in with another onslaught of attacks that he again barely managed to block. He was tiring down she saw and quickly saw an opening in his counter swing at her. She quickly moved in and hit him with a hard jab in the side. Kel didn't wait for him to catch his breath as she slid her staff across his and sent his staff flying across the completely quiet gym. 

            Ezeko Obafem has seen a lot of staff fighters before, but never one who moved so quickly and effortlessly. This Mindelan girl seemed to just move like the wind and used some very complex moves out there. When he had put her up against Stone, he did it to show her that this class wouldn't be all fun and games…and he hoped that it might discourage her from taking the class. _Boy was he wrong…_

            Joren Stone had fought against dozens of different people before whether it was with weapons or not. The only people he lost to were the more experienced and older fighters, but never had he lost to someone younger than him. So he thought taking down the Girl would be easy, he even thought about taking it a bit easy on her. A piece of cake, right? _Boy was he wrong…_

***

            Keladry Mindelan changed out of her training clothes, which consisted of black pants and a gray shirt, in the girls' changing room. She pulled on her school uniform, while thinking about the class that just ended. Remembering everyone's astonishment brought a tiny smile to the girl's face.

            _Mr. Obafem with the still stunned look on his face blew the whistle singling the end of the match. The rest of the class were just sitting completely still until the whistle blew and then slowly started to clap. She just stood there for a moment as she let the adrenaline slide out of her and then walked over to Joren. _

_            In an even voice she said, "Good match." With that she stuck out her hand waiting for him to shake it._

_            Joren stood there staring at the hand for a moment before slowly shaking it with his own. "You too."_

            The fact that Joren shook her hand at all still surprised her. He seemed like the type that didn't like to lose and the fact that he lost to the Girl would have to make it worst. After class still amazed her the most, though.

            _Kel was walking towards the girl's locker room when she heard her name called, "Mindelan!"_

_            Turning around she saw the Coach (as Mr. Obafem had ordered them to call him) standing there looking at her with an unreadable expression on his face. "Good job today in class…" for a moment he looked thoughtful "…I think you'll make it far, Mindelan. I think you will…" he seemed to say the last part to himself before nodding at her in dismissal. _

_            As she walked away she felt someone staring at her and turned around to meet the icy blue eyes of Joren Stone, who was leaning against the wall across the gym. Sapphire met hazel as their eyes caught. She could almost feel herself drowning in his eyes before he abruptly broke the connection. He glanced her way one more time before walking through the gym doors. _

She closed the locker door, where she had stored her stuff, and put her lock on it. Walking out of the gym, she thought, _today has been one heck of a day alright…I wonder if tomorrow will be like this…_

--------

**A/N:** I know it sucked and I'm sorry for that fact. Hopefully the next chapter will be better and not to mention up sooner!

*****

****

**NAOMI'S COMMENTARY**

On a trip and won't be able to post, sorry!


	5. The Secret Admirer and the Night Attack

**DISCLAIMER: **I do not own the characters or anything like that. All credit goes to Tamora Pierce when it comes to Keladry Mindelan and a lot of names I use in this story. I used some ideas from the book also and placed them inside this chapter.

**A/N:** Hello! This is a story that is done on behalf of my friend, night writer. I do hope you like the way I'm writing it. Advice is taken with the utmost respect and a special mention…just so you know. My email is: kay_harakuwa@yahoo.com, so please email me whenever you want to. I'll try to reply ASAP. 

This chapter is special to me and I worked very hard on it…okay, I just had this moment of girl power in the chapter. It's relatively short, I'm sorry. According to the word count thingy, its 1,954 words long. Whatevers, really. Okay, right back to the important stuff.

I have certain parts of the chapter written in the Guy's POV. This will give hints on who I am setting her on. I will be using this POV sometimes in future chapters. Also, check on the CHS Information Page (Ch.1) to see the excerpt from the next chapter. I don't know when it's coming out, I'm sorry.

----------------------------------------------------------

**Corus High School**

- CHAPTER FOUR -

By night writer

---------------------------------------------------------

            I've met a lot of people in my life, but none quite so…enchanting as Her. She's different from all those other girls. She doesn't seem like the type to giggle mindlessly at stupid jokes, but she seems to have a sense of humor. Her looks aren't exactly goddess-like, but she's not ugly either. She may be a bit too tall, but I like that. Her shoulders may have been a bit too wide, but she moved her body so fluidly…so gracefully, it really didn't matter. Her eyes may not have been anything special if it hadn't been for that spark in it. It was that spark that drew me to her at first…

            Mithros! I feel like a fool…falling for a girl I hardly even know! Next thing I know, I'll be writing poetry or making up songs about her. Why me?

            I watch her from my seat in the back of the class and I doubt she even notices that I'm in her class. She looks so beautiful as she concentrates solely on what the teacher is saying while every once in a while jotting down a few notes. I couldn't care less about what the teacher is saying. I'm more interested in watching as she tucks a stray hair behind her ear and jots something down. Every once in a while, I see her glance outside the window and look dreamily at the clouds as if…I don't know...but maybe one day she can tell me…

            I'll be waiting for that one day… 

***

            Advanced History and Law of Tortall was definitely not what Kel expected it to be. She always thought of history and law as subjects that completely bored her, though it was mostly because the teachers couldn't really teach it so that it was interesting. While Mr. Lindhall Reed's class was fun and entertaining, Mr. Myles Olau puts something into his lectures that makes you want to have been there. Well, almost. 

            Right now, they were talking about a time in history where there were knights and some say…magic. She wondered what it would have been like to live back then…

            "The times during the reign of King Jonathan III and Queen Thayet were considered a time of great change in the Tortall. We will find ourselves this immersed in this time for the rest of the semester, most likely." Myles Olau was the adoptive father of Alanna Trebond and was said to be a highly valued secret agent for the President. When Kel saw that she was to take his class, she almost died in happiness and barely fought back the urge to squeal. She remembered smiling so much that day that even when her brother, Conal, had decided to mess with the temperature of her shower (making it come out either at a freezing cold or scalding hot temperature) she had only been angry for a moment before resuming her moment of glee. 

            Mr. Olau was a small, chubby man with long hair and a beard. He favored dark blue and gray colored clothes. His green-brown eyes were sharp as he scanned the large group of students sitting before him. "Right now, we will concentrate on what is known as the Immortals War. Can anyone tell me why it is called that?"

            No one spoke up.

            Mr. Olau raised his eyebrows and sighed. Picking up a chart before him, he scanned the paper before speaking. "Nealan Queenscove, why don't you give the question a shot?"

            Kel glanced around the classroom and spotted the guy with the wicked green eyes who had given her directions before. She blinked in surprise, not having noticed him inside the classroom earlier. She scanned the rest of the class and was surprised to see a lot of other people she knew…there were Roald Conte, Faleron King, and Lalasa Isran…and sitting in a corner was Joren Stone…

            Kel shook her head and decided to pay more attention to those in her class, after all, how else would she make friends in this place? Tuning in back to the lecture, she found that they had moved on past the name.

            "Roald Conte," the teacher called. "Tell me who was involved in the war."

            "The Scanrans, Copper Islanders, and Carthaki renegades, sir." Roald ducked his head a bit, but answered in a clear voice.

            "Yes, that is what the textbook says, doesn't it? Can anyone tell me, though, who else was rumored to be involved in the war? Nobody?" Mr. Olau sat at the end of his desk patiently waiting. "Keladry Mindelan. Why don't you try the question?"  
            Kel tucked a lock of hair behind her ear as she thought. "…I believe it was more of a what, sir. There are accounts of there being things called immortals involved in the attack."

            "For instance?"

            "For instance, orges…um, and things called stormwings, spridrens, and hurrocks." 

            Mr. Olau clapped happily. "Exactly. History of every country or culture involves magic, monsters, and other things that cannot be explained scientifically. If you are taking Myths and Legends with Mr. Tkaa or Mr. Olinger, then you will be going over some of those things. But let's move on…who can trace their ancestry back to the reign of King Jon the III?"

            A lot of the class raised their hands including Keladry.

            "Interesting…well then. For those of you can trace their ancestry back to then, I would like a paper on one of your ancestors. Just start doing the research for now and I will give you more details next class. The rest of you will have to see me sometime later, so I can assign you someone to research." The bell rang just as he finished speaking. "Well, class dismissed!"

            As she was walking out she was surprised when Mr. Olau asked her to stay back for a moment. They waited until the room cleared out before he motioned her to sit in a seat positioned next to his desk. 

            "I heard that you are taking Combat Arts. Is that correct?" 

            Kel looked at the man in surprise. "I am."

            Mr. Olau chuckled. "Hmm…Wyldon isn't one for changes and this one is a pretty big change. I admit to being skeptical when I heard about his decision to allow a girl in the class. Are the boys teaching you all right?"  
            "They seem okay so far, but I have only been with them for a day," she replied cautiously.

            "They will make it hard for you eventually, you do know that, Keladry." Mr. Olau spoke with a worried tone in his voice.

            She made her face as passive as possible, fighting down emotions. "I do not like to assume the actions of other people. I can only hope for the best."

            "You are a born politician, Keladry." He sighed. "It is my misfortune that I am surrounded by a bunch of stoic fighters."

            "Sir?" Kel asked in confusion.

            "You remind me much of my daughter, Alanna. She was very determined to become what she is today on her own. I wish you the best of luck, Keladry. If there is anything I can do to help, please let me know." With that he stood and shook her hand.

            "Thank you, Mr. Olau," she said with a smile. With a final wave goodbye, she walked out of the classroom with a strangely lighter heart and mind. _You remind me much of my daughter, Alanna_ playing out in her head over and over again.

***

            Later that night found her walking around campus. The day had been filled with events and they eventually led her out of the loud dorm (which mostly due to a fierce argument between Kally and Salma over who's turn it was to do the dishes) and into the quiet of the night. She still had a pile of homework leftover even after working all day since she got back from Customs (Mr. Oakbridge's class made her feel as if someone had sat on her head the whole period). She was just so tired after such a hectic, but short, day. So she welcomed such a quiet and calm refuge from what she knew would become the chaotic dorm room when the clock struck seven, which was when the television would be playing a very loud and scary movie.

            As she walked down the pathway under the night sky, she felt the cool breeze penetrating her thin jacket. She reached under her shirt to feel the necklace that was situated there. Its only special feature was the jewel situated in the center of the necklace. The jewel itself could turn many colors and brought a feeling of peace whenever Kel touched it. 

            Kel continued to walk and dreamed of the lands far away where she had spent most of her life. "I wish I cou –" She never got to finish her thought as hands pushed her roughly against a large tree. 

            A rough voice reached her ear as the owner spoke, "Now what do we have here…"

***

            Keladry Mindelan seemed to just jump into my life and swirl it around until I had no control over it. She seemed to be in a majority of my classes and so avoiding her was not possible. She seemed to ignore her classmates, though, and focused completely on the teacher. Only once in Mr. Olau's class did she happen to scan the room once. When her eyes had stopped on me, I felt my heart pound and I felt breathing was going to become an issue if she didn't get her eyes off of me. Lucky or not, she had only kept her eyes on me for a second before moving on. 

            So here I was now, walking around in the dark because I couldn't concentrate on homework. All because of her…

            I sighed and slammed my fist against a tree in frustration. I could almost hear her musical voice right now…

            Wait a moment! 

            It was her voice and she didn't sound too happy. "What do you want?"

            A deep voice spoke with amusement. "What do you think I want?"

            I felt my hands curl into fists at the guy's tone of voice. I knew what he wanted all right, but I would make sure he wasn't going to get it. Quietly, I snuck towards the area where the voices seemed to come from. I saw there a huge figure holding a slightly smaller figure against a tree. 

            Keladry spoke, "I'll give you three seconds to get your hands off of me."

            A growl. "Or what?"

            "Or I make you move your hands."

            "Little girl…little girl…hmmm…I like feisty chicks." 

            I was just about to move to tackle the guy for saying such a thing, but she beat me to the punch. Literally. 

            Her moves in Obafem's class were amazing, she had moved so fluidly that I could hardly disguise one move from another. This time, though, she just simply went with a girl's instinct. She kneed him where it hurts. 

_Ouch. That definitely had to hurt._

***

            Kel had been upset many times before in her life, but this had to take the cake. Her eyes burned with a fierce flame and rage pumped throughout her body. _Of all the swamp-sucking, pig-headed…erg! The nerve of this creep!_ Calling her a chick?! He would pay…

            She smiled as sweetly as she could and then brought her knee up swiftly. She watched in satisfaction as he released her immediately to double over and grab his…lower region. 

            Bending over a bit so her face was level with the scumbag's she spoke softly yet clearly. "Never. Ever. Call. Me. A. Chick." With a swift roundhouse kick, the guy was out like a light.

-----------------------------------------------

**A/N: **I hope you enjoyed the chapter! Spoilers and such are located on the CHS Informational Page (Ch.1). Also (because I forgot to mention in the earlier A/N), the responses to your reviews are located at the bottom of the CHS Informational Page also. 

Naomi's on vacation and so she didn't have a chance to comment on the chapter. Everyone go YAY!!! LOL.


End file.
